Papais orgulhosos
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Em algum lugar do espaço profundo, um pequeno híbrido alienígena enche os seus papais com muito orgulho.


_Título: Papais orgulhosos_

 _Classificação: Livre_

 _Casal: leve ZADR_

 _Avisos: xenofilia, slash, universo alternativo, hermafrodita Zim, gravidez masculina no passado, forte presença de oc ._

 _Sumário: Em algum lugar do espaço profundo, um pequeno híbrido alienígena enche os seus_

 _papais com muito orgulho._

 **Nota inicial: Pequeno Kaleb é como Zim só que com cabelo preto e olhos cor de mel. Ele tem cinco anos. A família vive em algum lugar do espaço profundo.**

Narrador P.O.V.

"Em uma galáxia muito mais muito distante. Nas profundezas do espaço onde nenhum humano havia chegado até então. Havia uma cidade espacial bem grande chamada Lost City. Nem nos sonhos mais loucos dos humanos alguém imaginaria um lugar tão maneiro.

Uma cidade incrível. Parecia uma Nova York espacial. Havia tudo quanto era tipo de alienígenas. Espécies raras. Famílias inter-raciais. Shoppings e mais shoppings. Parques de diversões. Zoológicos. Bibliotecas. Concessionárias de naves espaciais. Tudo, tudo mesmo.

Em algum lugar dessa cidade, havia uma oficina de eletrônicos chamada DAZ. Era mantida por um estranho casal. Um Irken com mania de grandeza. E ser de um planeta desconhecido. Havia um robô com sérios problemas de programação que só era mantido por valor afetivo. E uma criança híbrida com talento para montar coisas.

...

Pequeno Kaleb trabalhava duro. Ele queria impressionar seus papais mostrando que já era capaz de montar uma pequena nave. Para o pequeno era uma festa passear no ferro velho. Ele podia conseguir suas matérias primas para suas pequenas criações. Ele já criara alguns aparelhos com material reciclado. O que rendeu um sorriso da mama e um abraço apertado do papai.

...

Kaleb trabalha na garagem da casa. Lá havia muitas ferramentas, bastante espaço. E olha que a nave da família ficava lá. O bom do lugar era ser a prova de Gír. O que é muito bom. O pequeno não queria que o robô desastrado atrapalhasse seu projeto.

A garagem ficava no primeiro andar da casa. Juntamente com a oficina dos papais. No subsolo, ficava o laboratório da mama. No segundo andar, era a casa em si. Dois quartos, sala, banheiro, cozinha, lavanderia.

Quando o pequeno terminou seu projeto, ele foi tomar um banho e lanchar. Ele mal podia esperar para contar a seus papais sobre o feito.

...

Era hora do jantar. Todos comendo em silêncio.

Kaleb tomou fôlego e deu um grande sorriso.

"Papa mama! Eu fiz algo muito legal!"

"E o que foi meu amor?" perguntou Dib.

"Papa, mama, eu fiz uma nave com os restos que pegamos no ferro velho."

Zim ergueu suas antenas ao ouvir isso.

"Uma nave? Interessante. Se voar, eu vou dar um prêmio a você, meu smeet querido."

"Uma ida ao ferro velho, mama?"

"Não! Algo muito melhor! Uma ida ao maior parque de diversões de Lost City." disse Zim.

"Mama, isso é incrível! Eu tenho certeza que vai voar."

"Sim, é maravilhoso, filhinho. Papai está ansioso para ver sua criação." disse Dib acariciando as antenas da criança.

Kaleb deus um sorriso largo. Vai dar tudo certo e ele vai impressionar os papais.

...

Depois do jantar, Kaleb levou seus papais para a garagem.

O menino conseguiu com que a nave voasse para fora de Lost City e retornasse em segurança. Ele mesmo pilotou a nave. Mama Zim deu um sorriso de satisfação. Seu smeet estava crescendo e mostrou realmente ser filho do poderoso Zim. Dib estava emocionado. Seu pequeno Kaleb realmente era uma criança incrível. Se continuasse assim, o menino iria embora de casa logo , logo . E ele e Zim teriam que fazer um novo smeet.

...

Mais tarde, Kaleb estava dormindo. Zim e Dib estavam no quarto do casal.

Eles estavam aconchegados um no outro. Com Dib acariciando Zim.

"Zim, eu não estou pronto para isso. Nosso filho está crescendo rápido demais."

"Ora, Dib humano, nada mais esperado do smeet do poderoso Zim." riu o menor.

"Poxa, se continuar assim, ele vai embora logo, logo." disse Dib.

"Sem problemas, fazemos outro, meu altíssimo."

"Zim! Não diga isso. Assim, eu fico sem jeito."

"Digo, sim! Dib humano é meu altíssimo, meu gostoso, meu tudo. Zim ama Dib com tudo e ama demais."

"Oh, Zim"! Eu te adoro, meu lindo. Mas, agora, vamos dormir. Teremos um dia cheio amanhã. Você pode até dormir pouco. "Mas, eu preciso de uma boa noite de sono."

"Durma bem, meu amor." disse Zim beijando seu marido suavemente nos lábios.

No dia seguinte a família teve um dia incrível no parque de diversões, levando muitas lembrancinhas para a casa."

 _Nota final: Gostaram? Feliz ano novo!_


End file.
